


Osteosarcoma

by Tomoko_Rockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Osteosarcoma au, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, cancer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Rockbell/pseuds/Tomoko_Rockbell
Summary: Hinata has been in the hospital for a while when Sugamama decides to send him a gift. The only problem? He can't bring it himself. When no one else will take it, Tsukishima taunts Kageyama into taking it, but what will happen when these two rivals meet?--Note: This is set before they knew they were on the same team.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karkata Inti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479498) by [magicites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/pseuds/magicites). 



> HEEEEEEEEEY! Guess who got off her lazy ass and started writing again?! I plan on updating Kuro's Surprise soon, but I just HAD to write this.

For Kageyama Tobio, today was just a normal day, or so he thought. As everyone sat around the classroom during lunch, Sugawara Koushi entered in a rush. He was carrying a volleyball in his hands as he stood at the front of the classroom. “Everyone, I have a favor to ask of you! One of our volleyball team’s members has been in the hospital for a while now… He only got to practice with us in the summer and he is no longer able to play… I ask all of you to sign this volleyball as a get well present for him. Also… As much as I hate to admit it, since I am a third year, I don’t have enough time to give this to him myself, so please can one of you do it for me?” He looked at Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, hoping one of them would deliver for him. 

“I dare you to take, all great and powerful king,” Tsukishima said with his usual shit-eating grin, “or is the king too mighty to hear his people cry?” 

Kageyama growled at him. “Fuck off. And don’t call me king!” He glared at the glasses-wearing dinosaur freak. “Besides, I’ve never heard of this so-called team mate of ours." 

 

“Oh? Is the king scared? Okei then, if you do it, I won’t complain during the next game. At all.” He grinned wider, knowing that the king’s pride wouldn’t let him pass up this opportunity. 

 

“Is that a promise? Then sure!” He looked at Sugawara and waved him over. “I’ll take the ball to this so-called team mate!” He signed the ball and passed it to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to do the same. 

 

“Not so-called!” Sugawara hit him on the back of his head. “He IS our team mate, and his name is Hinata Shouyou. He got really sick before the school year started and-” 

 

“Hinata Shouyou?! I played him in middle school! I can’t stand that shrimpy! I change my mind. I’m not taking this to him,” Kageyama crossed his arms, earning a sigh from Sugawara. 

 

“Is the king scared of a little shrimp? Do I have to prove I’m stronger by taking the ball to your most feared enemy?” There’s no way the king wouldn’t do it now, Tsukishima thought, and even if he doesn’t, I’ll never let him live this down. 

 

“What the hell did you just say?! I’m taking it! I’ll prove that I’m not scared of that guy!” Kageyama grabbed the ball. “I’ll go right now!” 

 

“Wait until school is over!” Sugawara scolded. “You’ll have to wait until after school to take it.” He crossed his arms and Kageyama sighed, nodding. 

 

~*~ 

 

School quickly ended and Kageyama dreaded going to the hospital to see Hinata. He slowly packed his bag to give himself more time, but the dinosaur-fanatic caught on. “Buying yourself time? I was joking when I said you were scared, but are you actually scared?” He covered his hand with his mouth while grinning. 

 

“I’m not scared!” The volleyball freak quickly packed his bag and ran out of the school. I’m not scared, he continuously thought to himself as he ran to the hospital. He realized after he was at the front desk, however, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. The woman at the desk asked him if he needed help, and he froze. “C-Can… Hinata… S-Shouyou?” He felt stupid for only being able to say that, but the woman seemed to understand. 

 

With a slightly raised brow, she said, “He’s on this floor, room number 90.” She pointed down the hall and Kageyama nodded before heading towards Hinata’s room. With sweaty palms and shaking knees, he stood in front of the door. All he had to do was knock, enter, and throw the ball at him before leaving. It was easy, right? The first step was knocking. He just had to hit the door… Why was it so hard?! He growled and with a rage-filled vigor, he banged on the door. 

 

The person in the room yelped. “C-C-Come i-in!” Kageyama slammed the door open and glared at Hinata. “EEEEK!” Hinata was petrified. He had no idea why the guy that beat him in middle school was in his room. 

 

Before things got the chance to get too awkward, Kageyama hurled the ball at Hinata, hitting him in the head. Kageyama then spun around and ran out of the hospital as fast as he could. I’m NEVER coming back to this hell-hole. 

~*~ 

 

Hinata whimpered as his rival ran out. He could feel the tears welling up from the pain the ball caused. He didn’t even know what he had done as a whine passed his lips. He held his cheek with one hand while the other wiped at his tears. What did I do to deserve this?! What God have I angered?! He hiccupped. First this disease, and now he was getting attacked for no reason? 

 

A nurse quickly ran into the room when they heard him crying. “What happened, Shouyou?!” Hinata whimpered as he told her about Kageyama, and in a rage, she called Karasuno and told them to get their students in line. “Don’t worry, Shou-chan,” she whispered as she pressed an icepack to his cheek, “I’ve contacted his school and I won’t let him come back.” She smiled softly at him before getting up to leave. “I’ll get you meat buns and ice cream to make you feel better!" 

 

“Really?! I love you, Saeko-neesan!” Hinata grinned and sung about meat buns while holding the icepack to his face. It hurts, sure, but maybe getting hurt was worth it if it means I can eat meat buns again, Hinata thought.


	2. Apologies and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and comments, they mean a lot.

The next morning was pretty bad for Kageyama. As soon as he got to school, Tanaka was yelling at him. “I can’t believe you’d do that to a kid in the hospital! My sister is his nurse and she spent the entire night yelling at me for not having you under control! She even called the school! Do you want to get the volleyball team in trouble?!” 

He heard this until the bell rang. Tsukishima was grinning at him the entire time. When it was finally lunch time, Tsukishima finally said, “So our Great King can’t control his temper? I can’t believe you just walked in and slung a ball at him!” He covered his mouth and snickered to himself.

Growling, Kageyama turned around and swung as if to hit him, but Sugawara caught his arm before any contact was made. “Kageyama Tobio! Go to that hospital and apologize as soon as school is over, got me?!” Sugawara crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot. “And care to explain to me why you threw the ball at his face?” 

“I didn’t want to be there. Why should I care about Shrimpy who can’t play anyway?” Kageyama slurped on his milk while glowering to himself. “It’s not fair he’s getting attention for being a less then mediocre player.”

Yamaguchi gasped and covered his mouth as Sugawara slapped Kageyama. “He has cancer! He can’t play anymore and barely could in the past! Stop being a bitchy brat and apologize, or so help me, I swear you’re off this team!”

Kageyama flinched and gulped. “Y-Yes Sugamama! I mean wara! Sugawara… senpai…” He blushed at calling him mom while Tsukishima snickered.

“Awww! I don’t mind you calling me Sugamama one bit!” He hugged Kageyama. “But seriously, apologize to Hinata, or else.” He smiled a mischievous smile at him before calmly walking out of the room. He paused at the door and turned to look at him. “Don’t make me mad, or else Dadchi will get you.” He snickered before leaving, making Kageyama gulp again.

“Looks like even the king can be controlled by his mommy,” Tsukishima taunted. “I’m surprised you’d let a commoner speak to you like that. Honestly king, how’ve you fallen in such a short time amazes me. Is that why you beat up the cancer kid? You wanted to feel powerful?” He grinned devilishly at the crownless king as the king glared at him.

“Tsukki, maybe you’re taking it too far. I understand where you’re coming from, but you aren’t this mean.” Yamaguchi smiled at his best friend and boyfriend. “This isn’t the you I fell in love with.”

The grinning jester blushed deeply. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The freckled wonder blushed back and rubbed the back of his head.

“At least I’m controlled by something scary and not frecklezilla.” The king laughed at his joke and smirked in victory.

“Yamaguchi’s freckles are beautiful like stars. The king is just jealous that he doesn’t have a queen and I, the jester, do.” Tsukishima crossed his arms. Before the king could retaliate, however, the bell rang and class started once more.

~*~

Kageyama dreaded seeing Hinata again. He dreaded it the entire walk back to the hospital. How would he apologize to the shrimp? And how would he make it up to him? Actually, before that, how could he get back in when the nurse knew his face?

He entered and, surely enough the nurse was waiting for him with her arms crossed and an impatient foot tapping away. “I was waiting. If you didn’t show up, I was gonna have to call my lil bro and make him go get you.” She grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him towards Hinata’s room. Once in front of the door, she slung it open and threw Kageyama inside. She slammed the door shut as he hit the floor. “You ain’t coming out ‘til you apologize!”

Kageyama gulped as he stared up at the kid in the bed. He had pressed himself against the wall so he was as far from him as possible and was shaking slightly. Great, he was terrified. “H-Hey, king! I-I’m not scared! A-And you have to apologize or Saeko-neesan will get you!”

The shrimp is a horrible liar, but he has every right to be scared, Kageyama thought. “I’m s-sor… Soru… ssssooorre… Sorry.” He stuttered, having not apologized before. 

This seemed to boost Hinata’s confidence because he smirked slightly. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” He smirked wider, using the word sorry to poke fun at him.

“You heard me,” Kageyama growled. He wasn’t apologizing again. His response made Hinata flinch back again with a loud yelp as he slowly stood up. “I won’t accept that you’re a member of Karasuno’s volleyball team!” He got up to leave, but the door wouldn’t open.

“That was a shit apology and you know it! Do it better or you’re not getting out,” Saeko yelled through the door. “Don’t make me get Sugamama on you again!” She snickered softly.

Great! Another person making fun of him for his slip of the tongue. Just wonderful. “You call him Sugamama too? I thought I was the only one. It was an accident that just kinda stuck…” 

Kageyama turned his glared towards Hinata once more, scaring the poor boy nearly to death as the king walked towards him. Through gritted teeth, Kageyama spoke, “I’m sorry for hitting you with a ball and scaring you.”

“I-It’s ok-kay! You can leave now!” It was obvious the smaller one wanted him out, and while he still wanted to leave, it hurt him for unknown reason. He narrowed his gaze before turning towards the door, but stopping when it still didn’t open.

“Not until you hug him! It isn’t a true apology without a hug. Now, hug the boy like your life depends on it!” Kageyama blinked in shock, too stunted to even realize that Hinata was saying he didn’t need a hug. “You’re getting one and that’s final! Kags, HUG HIM NOW!”

Not knowing what else to do, Kageyama slowly approached Hinata, scaring him worse. Although he didn’t realize it, Kageyama was letting off a deadly aura. He corned the shrimp and wrapped his arms around him slowly. He instantly regretted everything he had done to him. Hinata was small. Small as in smaller than before. His waist felt bony and his arms were skinny, showing his knobby elbows. Guilt began to drown Kageyama and he decided he’d make it up to him. 

Saeko opened the door for him as he walked out. He walked past her in a daze-like state as she closed the door behind him. “Now do you understand? He acts tough and full of energy, but anyone who looks closer won’t be fooled.”

“I’m coming back. Tomorrow I’ll hang out with him some…” Kageyama glanced back to see her smiling face. “It’ll have to be after practice though.”

“Visiting hours end at 10 P.M. As long as you’re out of here by then, it’s ok.” She walked with him to the door and stopped him with a frown. “Don’t do this out of pity,” she warned. “You’ll both get hurt if you do.” Kageyama nodded and, still in a dazed state of shock, went home.


	3. Mommy Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update! Finals killed me and then today I also had a root canal so I had been taking a soft of break to relax, but the pain medicine they gave me for my root canal made me hyper so I wrote again!

The next day, Kageyama went to school with determination to find out more about Hinata. After morning practice, (His first high school morning practice!) Kageyama approached Sugawara. “Sugawara, what kind of interests does Hinata have?”

“That’s Sugamama to you, and he likes volleyball, food, video games, and… Well, I’m not sure to be honest. He liked doing things like being outside and riding his bike, not to mention running and jumping.” Suga thoughtfully tapped his chin for a moment. “I can’t seem to recall much else. I didn’t have enough time with him. Why?”

Kageyama blushed lightly. “I wanted to get something to apologize,” he half-lied. He did plan on getting him something as an apology, but he also wanted to befriend the boy. 

“Aww! Kageyama, you sweet angel! And here I thought I’d have to threaten you to get you to go again. I’m so proud of you!” He hugged Kageyama and gave him a pat on the head, making the king blush harder.

Kageyama could already hear the glasses bastard teasing him. “Shut up, mom!” He crossed his arms in a pout, making Suga laugh lightly.

“Don’t talk to your mother that way, young man!” Daichi chuckled while mocking the king. He gently wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist and kissed his neck. “Your mother and I are very proud of you, don’t ruin it.”

“Darling! Not in front of the kids!” Suga faked his embarrassment while putting a hand on his cheek. “You’re so embarrassing!” There was a moment of silence before the entire room (excluding Kageyama) howled with laughter. 

Kageyama began radiating his deadly aura again. “This is a serious matter! I don’t know what to get the cancer kid!” He flailed his arms slightly while yelling. “He acts all “Swoosh!” and “Wooosh!” but he’s actually “Acck!” What do you get a person like that?!” 

Suga began admitting his own deadly aura. “I get that you’re trying to be nice, but don’t call him cancer kid again, got it?” He ordered in a flat, serious tone. Kageyama nodded quickly as he began to sweat slightly from nervous fear. Who knew Sugamama could be so scary? Suga’s smiled quickly returned as he nodded. “Good! We’ll go shopping after school for him, just you and me! Mommy bonding time!” 

Kageyama groaned as the others laughed. He gasped suddenly, and bringing his fists in front of his chest, exclaimed, “If it’s right after school, won’t we miss practice?!”

“Today is a break day,” Daichi stated. “We third years have some sort of ‘special assignment’ and since we don’t have a coach to take over for us, we’ll give you guys a break.”

“But if third years are doing something, how can Sugamama take me shopping?” Kageyama tilted his head in confusion while Suga smirked and brought a finger to his lips, making the ‘shhh’ sound. Kageyama huffed slightly, but decided to ask him about it later.

~*~

Classes were a pain in the butt as usual, but Kageyama couldn’t help but be excited to go shopping. He didn’t know why, but he became happy at the thought of being friends with Hinata. Perhaps it was his love of volleyball, or maybe that first spark he felt during their match, but he was acting like an excited puppy because of it.

“Hinata really likes meat buns, so we’ll get him some of those. In addition… Hmmm… Why not get something that you can do together? He has a laptop and a 3DS, so why not get something like Sims or Mariokart to play together?” Kageyama nodded, not trusting his voice as Suga led them into a game store. “You have a 3DS too, right?” When Kageyama nodded, Suga put several cheap Ds games into a basket he randomly acquired. “Mariokart, 999, Pokemon… What else?” He smiled when he saw a Sims game and added it to his pile. “You need to buy copies of Mariokart and Pokemon for yourself.” Suga stated, continuing to look around.

“I actually already have both…” Kageyama blushed at how childish it seemed, but Suga seemed happy by it. “Are you paying for those?” He didn’t mean to pin it all on Suga, but he didn’t have much cash.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually quite rich!” He smiled happily and added a few more things Kageyama didn’t recognize to the basket pile. “I don’t mind spending money on my children… Especially if they don’t have much more- No.” He shook his head and slapped himself. “I will not think that way!” He smiled at Kageyama again and apologized.

“It’s fine… Sugamama?” when Suga looked at him he continued, “Hinata was scared of me, and still is. What makes you think he’ll want to play with me? Also, not to be rude, but why aren’t you with the other third years?”

“Hinata loves all people. He is a literal ray of sunshine; he’ll grow to love you like he does all people. Besides, you two are a great match, I know it’ll work out. And as for why, I ditched! I said I wasn’t feeling well and bribed the nurse to send me home!” He laughed lightly as he began to check out. “Is there anything you want?” 

Kageyama looked around the store and noticed some keychains. He walked over to them and saw a crow, a volleyball, and a sun. “These. I want these, but I’ll pay for them so they’re from me.” Suga nodded proudly and paid for his items before Kageyama bought his own keychains. 

~*~

Kageyama stood before the closed door once again. He had finished his shopping and he now stood before Hinata’s door with a small gift bag containing Hinata’s gift. Suga stood beside him with own bag of goodies for Hinata and some meat buns for them to share. He wasn’t as nervous with Suga there, but something still felt wrong. He gulped softly and reached for the door knob. His hand paused in front of it, his nerves getting the better of him. 

He felt someone slap his back, pushing him forward so his hand was on the knob. “Don’t mind! Don’t mind! Everything will be ok. Hinata isn’t going to bite… Hard.” He joked, making Kageyama smiled. Suga worriedly frowned. “What’s wrong with your face? Are you having a stroke?”

Kageyama blushed and looked down. “I was smiling…”

“Don’t do that, it’s creepy. You’ll scare Hinata with that weird fake smile.” Kageyama felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart with a final blow. 

“Yes, Sugamama…” He turned back to the door and opened it slowly. He peered in and nervousness began to devour him. 

Hinata was gone and the room was empty.


	4. I ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I've been at a summer program and the root canal I had gave me a mouth infection so I've been jacked up on pain and infection medicine the past few days... But I'm back now!

Kageyama gulped and looked at Suga. “W-Where is he?” Suga frowned and stepped into the room, looking around. Kageyama followed and looked around. The room seemed fairly normal. Blank walls, a window, a television mounted to the wall, and the whole place smelled like lemons, meaning it had just been cleaned. This wasn’t the way the room had been earlier. There were a few posters and stuffed dolls scattered around earlier, but now there was nothing. Where was Hinata Shouyou?

Before Kageyama had time to have a complete breakdown, Saeko-neesan entered and smiled brightly at them. “I thought I saw you two come in! Don’t worry, Hinata has been moved to room 12.”

Kageyama let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. “Room 12?” He raised a brow at the sudden change. Saeko just grinned telling him she’d explain it when they got to Hinata’s room. She led them to the room, giggling to herself the entire time. Once there, she swung open the door, making it slam against the wall.

“Hiiiiiinnnnnaaaaaataaaaaa! You’ve got some guests! And I’ll tell you why I switched your room,” she winked. He had slammed himself against the wall and he nodded slowly, shaking slightly from the sudden intrusion. “You know how you told me you call Suga Sugamama and Daichi Dadchi? Well, their numbers are one and two, so 12 is both numbers! I ship it!” She started laughing as Suga’s face turned red. 

“W-What?! Saeko-chan! Why on earth would you-” Suga was cut off by Saeko putting her finger against his lips and shushing him gently. She smiled before leaving the room, making Suga stomp his foot in irritation. “Dammit, Saeko!” He crossed his arms and huffed. He sat Hinata’s gift on his bed and began to leave. “Hinata, all that stuff is for you. Kageyama, explain what all is in there to him and show him how to use them if he doesn’t know how to use it.” He stomped out the door after Saeko.

Kageyama gulped slightly and looked at the nervous Hinata. “O-Oi…” He waved at the younger boy in an awkward way. The last time they met there was an awkward apology hug and neither of them seemed too happy about it. “H-Hello… Suga and I bought you some gifts.” 

Hinata nodded and gulped, slowly backing away from the wall. “I-I can see that… I understand Sugamama… But why did you get me something too?” He the king cautiously. “I thought you hated me…” He rubbed his arm shyly and looked at his sheets.

Kageyama stiffened slightly and forced a smile onto his face. “I don’t hate you. Let’s be friends,” he gritted through his teeth, making Hinata jump slightly and look at him in fear. Kageyama remembered what Suga had said about smiling and stopped. “I was just smiling; don’t be so scared, dumbass.”

“That was a smile?! I thought you were going to eat me! Are you some sort of sadist or something?!” Hinata seemed to be pretty energetic for a cancer kid. He bounced around on the bed slightly whilst yelling about Kageyama being a cannibal. 

Before Kageyama could yell at him for saying things like he was going to eat him, Hinata suddenly fell to his knees and wheezed. He curled himself into a ball and rested his head onto his knees, shaking slightly. “It hurts… Can you get my pain medicine?” He raised his head to reveal tears in his eyes and Kageyama couldn’t say no.

“Where are they?” Hinata pointed to a dresser beside Kageyama. There were several bottles, so Kageyama just grabbed them all and handed them to Hinata. “Here…” He handed him a glass of water to make the medicine go down easier.

Kageyama cleared his throat, causing Hinata to look at him. “Sugamama got you some video games… Sims, 999, Pokémon, and Mariokart… I didn’t bring my DS, but we can play tomorrow if you want…” He didn’t dare look at Hinata while explaining, he was red enough. “I also got you somethings…” He handed the Hinata a tiny bag and Hinata, although scare at first, slowly opened the bag. “It’s not much; just some keychains…”

“Not much? These are amazing! I love them…” He smiled brightly at him, “Thank you, Kageyama!” Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. Hinata smiled at the keychains and grabbed a bag on the floor before adding them to a keychain with a bear on it.

“It’s… No p-problem.” He rubbed his arm awkwardly at Hinata. “So… What… What do you want to do? I can leave if you want…” Kageyama glanced around the room quickly, as if looking at Hinata would kill him.

“N-No!” Kageyama jumped slightly at the sudden outburst and looked at him. “It’s okay… I mean, no one else really visits…” Hinata looked down and took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is… I’m willing to put aside my promise to beat you in volleyball and beat you in Mariokart instead.” 

Kageyama could feel the vain pop out. “Huh? I’m the best at Mariokart! If I had my DS here, I’d kick your ass!” Kageyama yelled, not caring who heard, which was a mistake. 

“Who’s kicking whose ass?” Kageyama whirled around to see Suga and Saeko standing with their arms crossed and Suga tapping his foot like a pissed mother. “You’d better not be threatening Hinata,” Suga practically growled.

Kageyama’s first thought was ‘Oh, shit!’, and his second was ‘Gotta explain.’ “Hinata said he’d beat me at Mariokart…” His voice got quieter as he saw Suga look more irritated.

“So you threaten to beat him up?! What is wrong with you? Am I going to have to get Dadchi?” Suga put his hands on his hips and leaned towards Kageyama. Saeko snickered at the ‘Dadchi’, but got serious right afterwards.

“Sugamama, no! We were just talking about playing Mariokart. He’s not going to beat me up… Please don’t chase away the only visitor who promised to come back the next day…” He pouted at Suga, making him frown slightly. 

He smiled brightly at Kageyama, “Well, if that’s the case…” He relaxed and walked over to Hinata. He pulled him into his chest. “My precious little crow… Sugamama loves you!” He kissed his forehead and turned to Kageyama. “Visiting hours are almost over, so say goodbye to Hinata and let him practice his Mariokart.”

Kageyama nodded. “Goodbye, Hinata, but practicing won’t help you.” Suga hit Kageyama on the back of the head. “Be nice.”

“Yes, mom. I’ll see you tomorrow Hinata... Be ready for Mariokart tomorrow! And… Goodnight.” He looked away with a slight blush at the last part as Suga and Saeko smiled brightly. 

“I ship it,” Saeko whispered, making Kageyama and Hinata jolt and blush deeply. Kageyama glared at her and ran away screaming about not being gay. Saeko giggled and smiled at Hinata. “I’m rooting for you, Shrimpy. Beat him by stealing his heart! Seduce him and use him!”

“Saeko-neesan,” Hinata groaned and covered his face. “It’s not like thaaaaaaat!” He whined and shook his head. “I bet he won’t come back tomorrow, now!”

Both Suga and Saeko smiled before simultaneously saying, “He will.” It scared the shit out of Hinata, but he was excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone realize his room number is 90 because 9 × 10 = 90?


End file.
